Mind Sight
by xin79
Summary: I really don't know where this is going or if it has another chapter but what I do know is its about Wilhelmina and Daniel and what they think of each other. My 13 yr old sis,who is not a fan wrote this with me.Enjoy


Her loop sided smile, her devious grin, her eyes that shined with a mischievous glint, her beautiful face…It made him want to like her more.

Whatever she did made him speechless; from the slightest of things to the biggest.

Never stopping for something and always getting what she wants. She was a real diva-a diva with a huge heart.

He looked at her from the glass doors, something about her intrigued him to no end and as much as he detested admitting it; he liked it and that was the problem.

The way she glared at every person she saw, the way she threw her designer labeled trench coat at someone without stopping to thank him/her; it _**almost**_ made him laugh, almost.

And without realizing it himself, he'd grown accustomed to it, liked it even. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. She never ceased to amaze him and when she raised her eyebrows at him, oh the thrill, the excitement!

Each argument they made, it brightened his day, sure it irritated him but he couldn't imagine his day without it. At first it agitated him to no end but somehow along the way those heated quarrels turned into playful banters. It kept him on his toes, wondering what side of her he'll see today. He liked bringing the argumentative side of her, those rare moments when he'd see glimpses of her long forgotten dreams and longings of the past; those moments that made him realize that she too was human, carefully hidden beneath layers of coldness and detachment.

He felt contented and at peace knowing she was there with him always. That no matter what he did she was always there watching him, guiding him in her strange ways.

Yes, truly she was an enigma, and he liked it.

If he was to compare her, she would be a tiger: beautiful, charming, proud, intelligent, alluring, fierce, dangerous and defiant. Wild, she was not meant to be kept inside a cage, entrapped by mediocrity and the ordinary rather; she needed to be free, to roam the woods and to feel the air on her fury skin; where she belonged.

Untamed things shouldn't be bound inside four walled rooms; they must be let go, left undisturbed in the wild.

(WS)

I looked at him, looking at me and I can't help but think how handsome he looked on his Armani suite.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked at me dumb founded, confusion written all of over his cute face.

"I'm sorry what?"

I rolled my eyes, and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. He looked at me dazed and a small smile formed onto his cherry lips.

"Never mind,"

His brows met in question and shook his head.

"NO, what was it you said."

I heaved a sigh and looked at him from behind.

"Nothing, now go do whatever you do, I'm sure your idiot self has something better to do."

I took my leave and left him standing there. Knowing that he'll be wondering for the rest of the day, a small chuckle erupted from my throat, oh that idiot boy. He never ceases to humor me with his stupid ways.

It's strange, how we both found our common ground but he still can be an idiot, a mindless buffoon talking about things he surely does not understand. But amidst those stupid babbles, there are true gems.

Like me, he just wants to be accepted, recognized, given a pat on the back for a job well done. And just like me, he will never get it. And so instead, we both look for acceptance in all the wrong places-him on women and me on my work. It amazes me, two different persons with not so different circumstances.

I hated him then when he got the job that I was groomed for, for years but later on, I came to understand that he hated it too. He hated the feeling of always trying to prove himself to someone just because he was the second choice, the spare to the heir as people would say. I am guilty of thinking of that about him as well but later on, I've come to know that he isn't all that. He is far better than what his father might have expected of him, or what I expected of him as well. The slow confidence he was gaining was good for him, allowing him to understand himself more deeply and to know what he wanted and needed.

Not that I'm happy for him, me? Happy for an idiot, stupid boy who does not know anything about fashion and the works, I just noticed, that's all. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him anyway.

(DM)

Just now, was I staring at her? Oh no, I must be dying, the world must be ending soon. I'd be damned if I was thinking of her.

I slapped my face a little too hard and I think its reddening, what is wrong with me? I must be sick. I closed my eyes and unsuppressed growl passed my lips as I thought about her and her beautiful smile. I wonder if she can sing too. What am I thinking?

I'm not even safe in my mind anymore, every thought I think is about her; her and her beautiful face, her nice figure not to mention her unusual eyes. What! I need a doctor.

'_**Is it really a crime to think about her?'**_

What? Who said that? Must be my imagination, great I'm even hearing voices now. I need coffee.

I walked towards my coffee machine and got my favorite mug and proceeded to fill it with the heavenly liquid. Oh the joy! I must be really sleepy or really sick to be thinking about her.

'_**You know you really like her. Admit it.'**_

Who said that? Man, maybe I need to go to the hospital.

'_**I'm right here.'**_

'_Who said that? Who are you?'_

Great now I'm talking to a hallucination.

'_**I am not a hallucination. I am your conscious and right now I am sick and tired of hearing you deny your feelings.'**_

'_Look, whoever you are, I do not like her, never will, okay? Get of my case.'_

'_**Who do you think you're kidding she's the earth and heaven to you,'**_

'_Wait; was that from Hercules the cartoon movie?'_

'_**Whatever, just admit it okay, don't try to deny it.'**_

'_Look buddy, I don't like her.'_

'_**Whatever you say.'**_


End file.
